


your canvas

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, command seal tracing, i use they/them pronouns for ritsuka, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: ritsuka asks to see holmes' command seals
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	your canvas

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> hi i know that sherlock wouldn't technically have command seals because he's not mediating a normal war but also, i have brain worms so please consider

"You seriously have never seen them?" Ritsuka asks, raising their eyebrow. They've been discussing the differences among classes, and the topic of a ruler's command seals arises. They have seen Jeanne's beautiful wings, elegant and brilliant spreading from her back, and Amakusa's flames, covering his collarbones, and well it was difficult to hide Saint Martha's when she was simply in a bathing suit. Holmes, on the other hand, was the exact opposite - fully covered from head to toe, leaving no clues to imagine. 

(not that Ritsuka had imagined, of course)

Holmes looks up from his papers and shrugs, a smirk pulling to his lips. "I can't really look behind me, now can I?"

"Mirrors exist."

"Perhaps my reflection doesn't show up in a mirror," Holmes jokes.

"You're not a vampire," Ritsuka bites back, before narrowing their eyes, "Y-you do show up in mirrors, don't you?"

"Guess you'll just have to check next time I walk in front of one."

Ritsuka rolls their eyes, but returns to the subject, "Can't you just like, ask da Vinci to take a photo for you? Maybe, ah, I don't know, deduce what they look like?" 

Holmes purses his lips and looks up, weighing his options. They're almost wondering if he is actually deducing when he shrugs again, reaching for his cup of coffee, "I have never been compelled to look at them, and I have yet to use them."

He smirks at them the way he knows it'll weasel into them. He was good at making them curious, knowing what buttons to press and what questions to ask to get Ritsuka to do something for him. They tapped their fingers against the desk - they hated how easily he could play them like his tuned violin.

They push themselves from the desk and get up with a sigh, "Fine, I wanna see."

Holmes smirks but rises as well, his jacket fluttering away, revealing him in his first ascension. As his fingers work on his corset, he teases, "My, usually aren't you supposed to wine and dine before you ask someone to undress?"

Ritsuka walks behind him and crosses their arms, tapping their foot impatiently. "You're bond level 10. I think that warrants this at least."

Holmes tuts his lips, "How uncouth." But he slips off his corset, and he unbuttons his vest, letting it slide down his arms before he neatly folds it on the chair. 

He's being dangerously slow with his dress shirt buttons, and Ritsuka watches as the tight shirt loosens around his form. His neck, usually all done up with a bowtie, is now on full display, framed by the collar of his shirt. The shirt is a thin white, and Ritsuka is almost positive they can see the curves of his command seals through the fabric, tempting Ritsuka further. They dig their fingers into their arms to steady themselves.

Holmes looks back and smirks, admiring the way they squirm in place. "Get on with it," Ritsuka orders. 

"Very impatient I see."

"That's only cause you're dragging this out for longer than it needs to be. It's not that interesting."

Holmes raises an eyebrow and reaches back up to do his buttons once more, "I see, then I will stop."

Ritsuka sighed and placed their hands on his back. The skin underneath is dangerously warm. "No, please, I want to see." 

Holmes smirks as if he's won (he has, really,) and lets his arms fall. "Well, would you do me the honours?"

And Ritsuka does what is asked of them, pulling the shirt down his back and his arms, like revealing a painting. And it is. His back is a canvas, with big, bold red lines that cover him with large strokes. Two branches split off at his spine to run up to his shoulders, with circles at his shoulder blades like his magnifying glasses. Claws sprout out from the trunk that run down his back, bearing its teeth to dissuade curious hands. It runs down to the dip of his back, in little tendrils that frame the dip in his spine.  
Ritsuka's eyes are drawn to the back of his neck, with a single circle staring down at them like an eye. They swallow hard.

It's a rich tapestry. It is not fire, that burns along his back, it is not angel wings that cover, it's encompassing and intriguing, begging the viewer to look harder and investigate. The circles on his shoulders hypnotize and all Ritsuka can do is simply study the beauty in front of them. 

"Well? Is it to your liking?" Holmes interrupts their thoughts.

"It's...gorgeous," Ritsuka replies, twisting his shirt in their grip. "I...I can see why you would never wish to use them."

Holmes hums, "Oh? And why is that?"

"You wouldn't want to disrupt part of the painting." In any other situation, they would have never been that nice to him, but they're in awe.

(Sometimes, Holmes can be complimented.)

He seems pleased with this, however, as he rolls his shoulders back and stands up straighter so Ritsuka can see better. "Would you like to touch?"

Ritsuka's face suddenly turns red and they drop his shirt - they dip down to catch it before it touches the ground. "Ah! No, no, I, I'm fine."

"Alright then," Holmes turns around and pulls his shirt softly from their hands. He's much faster at doing up his shirt than undoing it. 

"If you ever do," he winks down at them, "Then I would appreciate you tracing them out for me. So I can know what they look like."

Ritsuka furrows their brow and crosses their arms again, "I thought you weren't interested in know what they look like."

Holmes smirks, "It is not what they look like that is interesting to me - rather, the reaction."

"Oh you fucki-"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like a discord dm so 
> 
> @avicebro on twitter/tumblr


End file.
